


5506號巴士站台

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO





	

還有比飽經思索的生活更加能夠產出思想到苦果？凱洛的樂譜已經泛黃，淒慘的夾在雜誌間，正如他的舊公寓，石膏牆壁就像回潮的蘇打餅乾。一顆小圓的影子從陽台上流淌著，就像瀝青順著軌道從馬路滿進了他的屋子。  
一顆蒙塵的乾枯玫瑰滾落在堆砌的雜物後面。凱洛看到它了，他必定是看到的；因為他就站在那裡，食指摩擦著豐厚的嘴唇，再次肯定的，他就盯著那個蒙塵的愛情，死的；快速的眨了幾次眼睛。然後就像被跳過剪輯的短鏡頭那樣消失在了門口。  
他的鄰居昨晚從樓上砸下啤酒瓶。他是個白人；他就像什麼也沒做。他的鄰居曾經是幾個合租的年輕黑人，他們因為晚上的音樂被告擾民。他盯著前座手機音樂專輯的黑人歌手想。  
再一次的他看到了那顆玫瑰，花瓣缺損的，花苞無法綻放的情人節玫瑰。一個體面的人總是在最荒僻的一站上車，枯黃的瘋草狂野的蔓延著，比野火更自然的吞噬著電塔的基座和他的半身，草籽粘在他的大衣上，就像白色的小糖粒。他沒有看到自己的那顆玫瑰開放，那個陽台就是他的腦袋，宇宙沒有隨者孢子蓬勃的生長；然後它就像曾經被插在水瓶裡那樣；他非常認真的對待那顆玫瑰，用了他曾經最喜歡的一個水瓶（喜新厭舊，他有好幾個水瓶；凱洛承認這點）還像個實驗課的孩子那樣一個一個字母的用手指戳上網路；如何保持插花。  
他的那顆玫瑰在五天後就凋謝了，在第一和二天他甚至驚喜它綻放了（那麼一點，可能是他迫切期待下的錯覺；這讓他很難過，因為他看到一群抱著玫瑰花束的中學女孩兒們上了巴士，濃郁的色彩和美好的氣味充斥著整個車廂。）他打算把那個乾癟花苞的死亡延續，然後他把那個漂亮的生殖器掛在了陽台上；他最後忘了它，幾乎是忘了它，可他今天早上還盯著它看。  
他的死玫瑰，乾癟的生殖器綻放了。在他看到那個穿過荒草的男人上車後，玫瑰美好的氣味再一次充斥了車廂（他的那顆玫瑰幾乎是沒有任何氣味的，就像從機械流水線生長的那樣。非常不誠實）  
凱洛和他對視了一會，他揪出一個早班社群通用的笑容，而那個男人則眨了眨眼睛。早間社群的社交法則在他身上並不適用，他顯而易見的不屬於這個群體。當然凱洛，可能猜到他的獨立性了，他才不像可憐的社群一樣。他最後坐在了凱洛身邊，大概是某種互動規則，他們對視了；出於友好和禮儀；他就這樣悄無聲息的坐在了凱洛身邊。  
凱洛不敢順著光影去窺視他的臉，但是他的側臉被投射在了透明但不乾淨的玻璃上，被過濾成了無色的輪廓；但是詭異的，他的頭髮仍然保留了色彩。  
荒草上燃燒的野火本身，他最終綻放的死玫瑰。


End file.
